ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Mastermind of Mirage Revolution
This is a new massive crossover. Hypnosis 'Inside the Other Matrix' BTUAE Ben: I didn't know it was time for a reunion. I think I'll just stay out of the way. The clock flew away. Ben (Alien Unleashed): I have machine that makes everything electric not work. Your trixes aren't working now. You will stay here until we find how to steal your trixes. Titanic Ultimate Swampfire (It's Even Better, Alien Unleashed, get work to Proton Saga FLX): As you see, you have lost the war. You are now in prison, and there is no way to get out! Simien: Ben! (jumping and put it Future Alpha) Poor! Future Alpha (Alien Unleashed): Simien, shut down! My tracking device shows that Simien is in another dimension or something! BTO Ben: Or not saying other to do. Suddenly, Ben transformed. Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): Technoshock! BTUAE Ben: Or shut up. Kurt: It seems he left on his bed. But how? BTMT Ben: Shut down, Simien! (the ground away, in appears of Lord Zedd's Battle Armor Formerly) Lord Zedd's Battle Armor Form: Put it away, it want get it for now. (disappearing) Appearing Mirage Master. Both Bens: Mirage! Technoshock and Future Alpha (Alien Unleashed): Mirage Master! Simien and Kurt: Mirage Master! Mirage Master: On the Road, we cannot believe me, at get it now. 'BTUAM Ben going into Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United Crosstime' Rex Salazar (Heroes United): Hahahahaha? Ben Tennyson (Heroes United): You can believing. White Knight (Heroes United): Can true to do at once, we revolution now. BTUAM Ben (under Mirage Master's control): Stop that! White Knight (Heroes United): What? Rex Salazar (Heroes United): Oh my good! Ben Tennyson (Heroes United): Other, can revolution. (slapped down with Ultimatrix and transforming) Humungousaur! Nothing about some Ben transforming as Jetray another crosstime Rex Salazar (Heroes United): Look! You have grown much stronger, can you survive this! (using Omega 1 Nanite going controlled want him, turning into Slam Busters with hands) Humungousaur (Heroes United): (roars) I stayed out of the fight. I hate giant crossovers. Rex Salazar (Heroes United): Apprently. Activated Antivirus: Caution, caution, caution. (Jetray activated the MEGATRIX, and Rex Salazar punched the Jetray and using Ehnanced Speed in Rex Salazar on a Slam Busters to cracks start) Rex Salazar (Heroes United): Get off of me! Ben Tennyson (Heroes United): Another? 'Inside the Other Matrix' Mirage Master: Come on then. A new journey awaits, and remember, where ever you are, I’ll always be there beside you. BTO Ben: Oh yeah? Suddenly, in Mirage System and opening turned into Mirage Mewtwo at voice BTUAE Ben: (transforming) Chromastone! These like in Where The Magic Happens ''together cannoning revolution powerful of Chromastone. Chromastone (Ultimate Alien EMERALD): (the powerful of Generative Cyrstal) It want get it now. Mirage Master: You get for revoluting other. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Incoming! (using Smack Hands other holding BTUAM Ben's hands still work) ''The wave of Mirage Mewtwo to about Quick Attack and punched Rex at down, refails down Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): It want cannot believing other the knight! It get now, for wait anymore. Upgrade (Heroes United): Forcering now! (the flew with All Toons crosstime, but these Spongebob's legs jeting them) Spongebob (All Toons): Three Headed Laser! (shoot three laser at Mirage Mewtwo and using Hyper Voice) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Ah, no!!!!!! (using Boths Bens and turned the normal) Spongebob (All Toons): (flew down) Hi! My name is Spongebob. I'm Captain of S.B. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Hey, i'm Rex Salazar and Ben 10. Spongebob (All Toons): Space Battle is where you can training defeat all real E.V.O.s and E.V.O Zombies. Rex Salazar has Ultimatrix symbol a shut down, Upgrade faces other Rex's head, and shut suit down Spongebob (All Toons): Come on! You can training and i have special suprise... (Show Rex's Upgrade Suit new space battle ship and training) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Wow... (were stopping them, and walking it the worked away) 'Spongebob's Space Battle Ship on Inside' Where even inside the work, and nanotechnology at a thing a teleporting away as Mirage Mewtwo not moring formed into True Form Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Spongebob, we cannot thing, like FLX? Spongebob (All Toons): Space Battle Ship has a lot of musium of E.V.O,Scanning E.V.O And A lot of room you can rest. 1 more thing,Don't push this Self-destruct button. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): (but shut down) Cannot for Technopathy? These because transformation, cannot Technopathic. (using open nanite and but shut up) Okay, here we goes. (using Technopathic Manpulation at confirmed and using Nanite to stopping) Done. Spongebob (All Toons): (push on) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): (a drink Orange) Upgrade (Heroes United): You build stuff, I make it better. Fight fight fight, We win! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Get off, for get now. (drink him) Ah, that's because internet. Spongebob (All Toons): Ben! Ben (All Toons): What? Upgrade (Heroes United): Ben? What are you doing. (Rex some happy, and put finger #1 using Technopathic Manpulation of Ultimatrix Symbol worked, and these up green) Cool! (turned normal shape, detransformed) I am Ben Tennyson. To be completed... Category:Movies Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Special Category:Episodes Special Crossover Movies